


the moon is crumbling, but that's okay I never thought I'd see the day

by pepper_407



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Chatting & Messaging, Found Family, Multi, Polyamory, Queer Characters, Texting, Wrong Number AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepper_407/pseuds/pepper_407
Summary: Isaac accidentally texts someone and everyone's lives get a little bit more complicated, hopefully for the better
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Cora Hale & Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale & Isaac Lahey, Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here we go! so this is a human au where they are all adults in their twenties? It's very queer and the base world for it mostly exists in my head but also I don't really know where it's all going but hopefully, it's not too bad lol.  
> ok so I'm really sorry if it's confusing to read but I couldn't come up with group chat names for all these different dynamics so they are just separated by a break because I can't think of a better way to do it, I'm sorry and I hope u can enjoy regardless  
> and to end the longest notes ever the title is from see the day by the altogether

**isaac:** sorry can't make it tonight and it's for a real reason this time, see you soon ok

 **scott:** stiles?

 **isaac:** I have no idea what that means

 **scott:** I'll take that as a no

 **isaac:** yeah I just said I can't make it tonight

 **scott:** I'm sorry I think you have the wrong number

 **isaac:** oh god I apologise, I am shit at saving numbers so I must have fucked up, I'm really sorry

 **scott:** its no problem at all

 **isaac:** ok thanks, sorry again!

**scott:** I just had a nice little conversation

 **allison:** how is that even possible?? you are cooking dinner??

 **scott:** I'm sure you've heard of this thing called texting

 **allison:** I have but I thought you didn't want any distractions or I would be in there distracting you

 **scott:** you just want to tell me about wolves

 **allison:** I just think they're neat

 **allison:** anyways who was this conversation with

 **scott:** well idk if I can even call it a conversation because it was very short

 **allison:** well consider me curious

 **scott:** this person texted me by accident about not being able to make it tonight and I thought it might be stiles on a different phone or smth

 **allison:** and was it? this cliffhanger is killing me

 **scott:** nah it was just a wrong number and they were rly apologetic about it

 **allison:** wow u sure do lead an exciting life

 **scott:** idk ally, there was something about the way they kept apologising and stuff, I'm worried about them

 **allison:** my god u really do have the empathy of a thousand uhh children? no, idk, something really empathetic

 **scott:** I think anyone would worry

 **allison:** I don't and that's why I love you

**isaac:** sorry can't make it to dinner tonight

 **derek:** no

 **isaac:** yes

 **derek:** nope, cora is coming to get you

 **isaac:** like hell ze is

 **derek:** ze is on hir way as we text

 **isaac:** I'm not home

 **derek:** well that's the shittest bluff you've ever pulled

 **isaac:** it would be if it was a lie

 **derek:** you don't go out? where are you?

 **isaac:** does it matter? you're not in control of me

 **derek:** well

 **isaac:** fuck off

 **derek:** I wasn't going to say anything

 **isaac:** like fuck you were

 **derek:** look dude I'm sorry and I love you and you should be here for family dinner

 **isaac:** who are you rn?

 **derek:** look it's a full house tonight and u should be here

 **isaac:** I'm on a date ok

 **derek:** ok wow, did I know that was something you wanted to do?

 **isaac:** I didn't even really know it was something I wanted to do 

**derek:** ok ok, so where did u meet this date of yours?

 **isaac** : tinder on a whim, they're coming back from the bathroom now I gotta run

 **derek:** ok well good luck and I'm rooting for you and please text if you need anything

**stiles:** hey is it chill if kira comes with us tonight?

 **scott:** oh she's ready to meet the pack?

 **stiles:** yeah, I have convinced her

 **allison:** and how does malia feel about this? they are kira's s/o after all

 **stiles:** they are the one who came up with the idea I just encouraged it

 **allison:** well sometimes u go over the top with ur encouraging

 **stiles:** wow I did not come here to be attacked

 **scott:** did u mean that u came here to have a good time and you're honestly feeling so attacked right now ??

 **stiles:** no scotty I was not referencing a decade-old meme

 **scott:** oh

 **stiles:** but I still appreciate it

 **allison:** god you two

 **stiles:** ok so I was just checking in, I know u always make way too much food anyway so I'm glad it's all good, just remember to be nice and non-threatening

 **allison:** you're giving us tips on socialising?

 **stiles:** ok first of all: rude

 **stiles:** and secondly I have already met kira so I think I have the upper hand in this particular social interaction

 **allison:** u have met her one (1) time bc she wanted to make sure malia's bf was absolutely okay with them going out

 **stiles:** the circumstance doesn't matter, just know that I'm winning

 **scott:** winning what?

 **stiles:** wow scott, I cannot believe my oldest friend,, would betray me like this

 **allison:** lmao

 **stiles:** top 10 anime deaths

 **scott:** idek what I said

 **allison:** and ur giving scott shit for old meme references ?? the hypocrisy

 **stiles:** we will be there in twenty, goodbye all


	2. Chapter 2

**cora:** so derek has been very weird about your absence at family dinner

 **isaac:** u should be used to him not tell u shit

 **cora:** oh I am that's what makes how he is being so much weirder

 **isaac:** he told u??

 **cora:** very much not but he did tell all of us to not pressure u about why u weren't there

 **isaac:** god that man has no tact

 **cora:** we been knew

 **isaac:** does it matter?

 **cora:** I mean no but also I am curious

 **isaac:** ok but are u? you aren't usually

 **cora:** ok yeah fair, I'm not really but everyone else is and they decided that I would be the best to approach it with u

 **isaac:** by everyone do u mean erica

 **cora:** pretty much yeah but also I could tell boyd was kinda interested and I saw braeden asking derek when they left

 **isaac:** but mostly erica yeah?

 **cora:** well yeah

 **isaac:** look its not a big deal or anything but I went on a date

 **cora:** oh yeah?

 **isaac:** yeah

 **cora:** was it,, enjoyable?

 **isaac:** kinda

 **cora:** ok cool

 **isaac:** but not uh

 **cora:** u can tell me if u want, I would be the last person to judge u for not enjoying a date

 **isaac:** lol yeah I was actually planning on maybe asking about this anyways

 **cora:** ok so wow so like that yeah?

 **isaac:** maybe idk I just, I actually had not a bad time, she was very nice and pretty and cool and we got along amazingly not too bad

 **cora:** buttt ?

 **isaac:** but yeah I felt nothing and I understand that that could be normal but I've never really felt anything for anyone I don't think maybe idk

 **cora:** oh hell yeah

 **isaac:** ok enough sharing for today I'm gonna go to sleep

 **cora:** it's 2pm

 **isaac:** exactly

**scott:** I think I should maybe text that person

 **allison:** ofc u do, it's all u have talked about since it happened

 **scott:** well this is highly untrue

 **allison:** well maybe, but it's def all u have thought about

 **scott:** I can't exactly control that

 **allison:** ok say u text them, then what

 **scott:** hopefully they text back

 **allison:** and then ?

 **scott:** well I haven't exactly thought that far ahead, it just feels rude not to

 **allison:** do u think maybe they will think it's rude to

 **scott:** I hadn't 

**allison:** well maybe do think about that

 **scott:** ok I will, also shouldn't you be at work?

 **allison:** it's a rest time, don't worry I'm not ditching

 **scott:** do adults call it ditching?

 **allison:** hmmm maybe not but they should

 **scott:** it does make it sound more enticing

 **allison:** if u want I can ditch and we can hang out, go run through the woods maybe

 **scott:** loving this bad-person attitude

 **allison:** is it turning u on?

 **scott:** hahahaha

 **allison:** speaking of I have a date tonight

 **scott:** you and your segues

 **allison:** i know I'm a literary genius

 **scott:** ofc u are babe

 **allison:** god i love u

 **scott:** you too always

 **scott:** but I think u were saying smth about a date? who is this lucky person?

 **allison:** her name is lydia and she's sooo prettyyy

 **scott:** oooh nice! should i expect u home tonight? ;)

 **allison:** oh u flirt, and no ;)

 **allison:** i have to go tho !! see u tomorrow 

**scott:** ofc babe, I should go to, just love talking to u too much

 **allison:** ugh you sap

 **scott:** guilty as charged

 **allison:** lmao remember when jackson almost got a restraining order on you

 **scott:** god don't remind me of that douche

 **allison:** too late, sorry babe

 **scott:** I guess i can forgive u, have fun tonight <3

 **allison:** <3

**malia:** hey nerd

 **kira:** yeah babe?

 **malia:** stiles is having some ppl over for board games tonight, u wanna come?

 **kira:** would that be weird?

 **malia** : why?

 **kira:** bc it's ur boyfriends game night??

 **malia:** I know you're new to all this but stiles likes u and no one he would invite would find it weird

 **kira:** uhh

 **malia:** but!! if u are uncomfy with it I know you're still getting used to it and shit so if this is too much I get it

 **kira:** it's all just happening so fast I guess

 **malia:** we were friends for a while beforehand

 **kira:** that's not quite what I meant

 **malia:** oh

 **kira:** how many ppl will be there?

 **malia:** excluding us and stiles probably three more? 

**kira:** that's not too bad

 **malia:** well yeah stiles is a dork with no friends

 **kira:** well I'm a dork with even less

 **malia:** I guess I have a type then

 **malia:** and ! apparently someone he knew in high school is coming so u won't be the only new person there

 **kira:** but they will know stiles

 **malia:** and u know both me and stiles! u are already winning

 **kira:** oooh I do like to win

 **malia:** well who doesn't


	3. Chapter 3

**stiles:** sooo I'm gonna call that a successful game night?

**malia:** u fucking dork

**stiles:** would u also call it that?

**malia:** I think kira made a friend

**stiles:** so thats a yes

**malia:** read between the lines

**stiles:** wow I'm incredible

**malia:** at hosting game nights?

**stiles:** well yeah if you want to round it down

**stiles:** so she and boyd really hit it off, that was fun lol

**malia:** lol yeah, it was very sweet, how do u know him again?

**stiles:** he's erica bf and I know erica from high school

**malia:** wait from high school?? 

**malia:** I thought you and scott stayed in touch with no one from that, as u would say, dark period of your life

**stiles:** well we weren't in touch but as u know I can be a bit of douche and I was even worse in high school

**malia:** oh god here we go

**stiles:** so yeah she found me on facebook a few months ago and gave me a v fair chewing out

**malia:** and now she's at your game night??

**stiles:** well I can be very charming

**malia:** blatantly untrue

**stiles:** ok yeah but still we have chatted a little and I invited her and here we are

**malia** : god she's so cool

**stiles:** I saw u lowkey drooling over her

**malia:** well she was very cool

**stiles:** well hopefully she will come next time again and you can actually attempt to make a friend

**malia:** don't talk to me in that tone

**stiles:** we are texting

**malia** : I can still hear it

**stiles:** on that note

**malia:** on what note?

**stiles:** well that one

**stiles:** how do u feel about game night becoming a bigger part of your life

**malia:** I genuinely have no idea what you could possibly mean

**stiles:** do u wanna maybe move in with me ?

**malia:** u fucker

**stiles:** I'm gonna take that as a yes?

**malia:** god you're such an anxious idiot doing this over text

**malia:** ofc u moron

**stiles:** but I'm your moron

**malia:** yeah u are

**scott:** hey

**isaac:** hello, sorry again, do u need something?

**scott:** no need to apologise! I was just checking in

**isaac:** you do know that I'm the person who sent u a text by accident and not a friend of yours

**scott:** but you could be if you wanted

**isaac:** I'm sorry?

**scott:** well I was just a little worried about you, wondering if u were ok

**isaac:** I know I'm not great at socialising but I really have no idea why u would be worried abt me

**scott:** oh dw u missed nothing and I don't mean to intrude or anything

**isaac:** but?

**scott:** but I have been thinking about u since that, albeit short, conversation we had and I just wanted to idk check in I guess

**isaac:** well that's very nice, kind of catfish-y but still nice

**scott:** ok good, my partner was a little worried it would come off rude

**isaac:** I didn't get that impression no

**scott:** so how are u doing mystery person?

**isaac:** ahahah I am doing alright

**scott:** if you are that's great but we don't even know each other's names so if you wanna vent or anything I'm free to listen

**isaac:** can I ask why?

**scott:** well you seem nice and it's always good to make new friends

**isaac:** you're kind of a sweetheart aren't you

**scott:** oh I wouldn't say that

**isaac:** and if this wasn't over text I wouldn't either

**scott:** a bit of a shy one are u?

**isaac:** u could say that yeah

**scott:** I get that, I'm way more "out of my shell" as they would say now but I still get nervous too

**isaac:** oh I know all about getting nervous

**scott:** it's Not Fun

**isaac:** I would have to agree with that

**scott:** is it too much to ask for your name?

**isaac:** idk, that feels a bit too real if that makes any sense

**scott:** it does and I understand

**isaac:** I'm sorry

**scott:** no that's all good, maybe we should use code names?

**isaac:** like what?

**scott:** hmm idk, let's think on it

**isaac:** so u wanna talk again?

**scott:** if you do

**isaac:** I think that would be nice

**scott:** ok cool, talk to u soon name tbd

**isaac:** same to you, name tbd

**erica:** there's a concert on tonight that I have just gotten four free tickets to, u guys in?

**cora:** that is such bare info I really need more

**erica:** idk their music but apparently they're not bad 

**erica:** And it won't be too crowded 

**erica:** ANd the four of us haven't done anything that is just us in way too long

**cora:** wow u had those locked and loaded didn't u

**isaac:** how not too crowded is not too crowded?

**erica:** wow you were convinced way quicker than I thought

**isaac:** in a weird mood tonight

**boyd:** are u alright?

**isaac:** uh yeah I think so, just, idk

**boyd:** I really don't think it will be too bad but if it is we will leave straight away and just get some maccas or smth and do our classic stuff

**cora:** I see u already know about this concert

**erica:** well duh, I'm literally on top of him rn

**cora:** isaac u in? no pressure either way?

**isaac:** why not ok yeah

**erica:** I'll take that as a yes from u then cor?

**cora:** I agree with isaac, why not

**erica:** yayy <3

**boyd:** <3

**cora:** ugh you saps


	4. Chapter 4

**braeden:** I have discovered a new bar

**derek:** you have? and it lives up to your standards?

**braeden:** you can see why I texted you about it immediately

**derek:** how immediate?

**braeden:** well I've been here a few times now

**derek:** so you're serious about it

**braeden:** have u ever know me not to be serious

**derek:** well,,

**braeden:** I am serious about this bar, we need a new bar, plus it's pretty close to our place

**derek:** consider me excited

**braeden:** considered

**derek:** so do u wanna go later tonight?

**braeden:** why not right? gotta get you used to a new habitat

**derek:** I'm great at new habitats

**braeden:** now say that with a straight face I dare you

**derek:** I never say anything with a straight face

**braden:** god, u have been spending too much time with the kids

**derek:** I think I'm just a hip guy, you know, naturally

**braeden:** oh yes so hip, so cool

**derek:** I don't appreciate that sarcasm

**braeden:** of course you do

**derek:** oh do I?

**braeden:** well if u don't by now I think we're in a spot of trouble

**derek:** dw, of course I do

**braeden:** so tonight?

**derek:** send the address through and I'll be there honey

**braeden:** you and your pet names

**derek:** you love them

**braeden:** I love you, there's a difference

**stiles:** we almost have all malia's stuff, u two coming to help set up soon?

**scott:** yeah sorry just got held up at work but allison should be like right there

**allison:** I can literally see u my god have some patience for once

**scott:** lol

**stiles:** umm rude ??

**stiles:** both of u !

**scott:** I'll be like twenty minutes, feel free to leave the heavy stuff for me

**stiles:** bc you're such a big strong, uhh man??

**allison:** lmao no bc he (today mostly a man so I guess good job on that) likes to do the work no one else does bc he's a selfless piece of shit

**stiles:** not often selfless and piece of shit go together but ok yeah that does sound like the scott I know

**allison:** getting their heavy ass drawer so scott doesn't

**stiles:** god, by yourself? at least get malia to help, it is their drawer after all

**allison:** I wouldn't have guessed malia would have felt sentimental about a drawer

**stiles:** do they have to ?

**allison:** I just mean I'm sure u have room in your cupboard for their clothing

**stiles:** I guess but we're just moving most of their stuff in and then figuring out what to keep, anyways they don't have that much stuff

**allison:** fair fair, ok grabbing it now and I will need both hands

**stiles:** I know you're strong but actually you will need more than two hands

**lydia:** heyy

**isaac:** oh hey?

**lydia:** I know we didn't hit it off romantically or anything but I am new in town and I have vouchers for a self-defence class and I thought you may want to join me

**isaac:** ummm

**lydia:** no pressure of course

**isaac:** oh well I just thought when a date didn't go anywhere that you don't message someone on tinder again

**lydia:** I think that is how it usually goes but most of my tinder dates have ended in sex so I thought it might be different if they didn't

**isaac:** so u don't text back if you hook up but you do if you don't

**lydia:** the logic is a little flawed I might admit

**lydia:** but delete that message so it cannot be proved that I said that in a court of law

**isaac:** so do you just have these vouchers lying around?

**lydia:** well I actually got them from someone I hooked up with

**isaac:** as in, uh

**lydia:** I don't think it was payment no, I don't think that is accepted payment, at least it wouldn't be for me, xe just had them on hand and said xe would like to see me there

**isaac:** do you think maybe xe gave you those as like a reason to see you again

**lydia:** I think possibly

**isaac:** so why would u want me there?

**lydia:** well it would look a little pathetic showing up alone, and it's not like I want to date xyr or anything

**isaac:** oh sorry I think I misunderstood

**lydia:** no apologies necessary my friend, I had a fun time with xyr but I don't think we were romantically compatible, similar to you and I, but with more sexual compatibility

**isaac:** so you are going to go to xyr self-defence class to hook up again?

**lydia:** god no, it's xyr place of employment, I just thought it would be polite and a good way to lead to hooking up again

**isaac:** this is so weird

**lydia:** I'll take that as a yes

**isaac:** ok ok, fine, if I'm free I'll join you

**scott:** ok i think you should (if u want to) call me: wolf

**isaac:** oh wow, so edgy

**scott:** oh really?

**isaac:** well you know, lone wolf, wolves are like bad omens maybe? idk

**scott:** ok ok I feel you, not the vibe I was going with but I'm gonna stick with it

**isaac:** so if that wasn't the intended vibe, what was?

**scott:** tbh I tried to think of something very cool or something that has like meaning to me but I really couldn't so I chose it mostly bc my partner loves wolves and I was thinking of xyr lol

**isaac:** that's sweet

**scott:** well now I'm blushing

**scott:** wbu? or do u wanna stick with name tbd?

**isaac:** I was thinking ft

**scott:** like a foot? like the measurement

**isaac:** oh yeah I didn't even think about it like that

**isaac:** well bc it's just in your head u can sound it out like that but I did mean like f.t. like when people have initial names you know?

**scott:** I think this conversation just shows u can never know how someone will feel about anything until you talk to them

**isaac:** I see you are big on communication and metaphors??

**scott:** well I just think metaphors are cool and I'm always impressed when I hear ppl say them so I wanted to like emulate that I guess

**isaac:** that's fair and it is pretty cool, it impressed me

**scott:** and with communication, I am the biggest fan, like u will not find anything I'm a bigger fan of tbh

**isaac:** that's really nice, I am a fan too, although I'm pretty shit at it

**scott:** well it's all about practice

**scott:** and intent! :)

**isaac:** good points, thank you :)

**scott:** one last thing before our beautiful spy-esque text friendship really takes off

**isaac:** yes lol?

**scott:** I don't want to pry or anything, I just want to make sure I'm not misgendering u in my head, can I ask your pronouns?

**isaac:** uhhh

**scott:** wow I'm sorry if I misstepped, I'm cool with thinking of you as they/them, which what I would do if I didn't know your pronouns anyways

**scott:** or just thinking of you as f.t. ! no pronouns necessary !

**isaac:** ah well

**isaac:** I guess my pronouns are technically he/him

**scott:** by technically do u mean what u go by

**isaac:** I guess

**scott:** well there's nothing technical about that unless they're right!

**isaac:** I think maybe I want to try others but also I don't know, like I have no idea what my gender is and it feels dumb and silly idk

**scott:** it is not dumb or silly! not at all!

**isaac:** it's really cool how casually u used your partner's pronouns

**scott:** and it was cool that you just accepted it :)

**isaac:** well I know a lot of trans ppl, including one who uses ze/hir ones so I get it

**scott:** oh awesome ! I met someone very recently with those ones and it made my trans heart v happy

**isaac:** oh god I'm so sorry I completely forgot to ask for yours in return

**scott:** no apology necessary! we were talking about you :)

**isaac:** ah yeah, well, I'm just figuring stuff out but it feels dumb to bug the people around me about it so I'm just trying to figure it out on my own

**scott:** well I'm sure those ppl around you, whether they are friends or colleagues or classmates or smth would be ok with being ""bothered"" by this but if not feel free to bother me with it anytime

**isaac:** they are friends, I guess, it's just complicated and whatever but anyway if you want to think about me using pronouns feel free to do any

**scott:** ok sounds good! and for me I mostly use he/him and feel free to just think of me like that all the time, if I'm feeling something else really strongly for a longer period of time I'll let you know

**isaac:** cool, so talk soon wolf?

**scott:** very cool and we will talk again very soon, ft :)

**isaac:** that sounds very very very cool

**scott:** ah, you win this round, ft

**Author's Note:**

> comments would be cool


End file.
